doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arturo (serie animada)
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 1996-presente }} Arturo (Arthur) es una serie animada educativa de televisión para niños de origen canadiense y norteamericano, basada en los libros escritos e ilustrados por Marc Brown. Hasta ahora se compone de 21 temporadas y 243 episodios (siendo, después de Los Simpson, la serie animada estadounidense con más tiempo al aire). Producida por CINAR de 1996 a 2003, Cookie Jar Entertainment de 2004 a 2012, de 2012 a 2015 por 9 Story Entertainment y en la actualidad por Oasis Animation, en asociación con la WGBH de Boston y la cadena PBS, en el año 2007 fue doblada la película en CGI de la serie llamada Arturo pierde a Pal asi cómo la serie derivada Postcards from Buster (en español llamada Los viajes de Bustello), con un reparto de doblaje distinto, aunque conservando los cambios de nombre de varios personajes realizados en Arturo. En Latinaomérica se emite por el canal Discovery Kids desde el 1 de Febrero de 1999 hasta el día de hoy, siendo la serie mas longeva y duradera de ese canal, superando a Plaza Sesamo en el año 2017, también siendo una de las series mas exitosas de ese canal y fue considerado como el "rey" del canal hasta el año 2013 con la llegada de Peppa. Actualmente se emiten las temporadas 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 y 21. Del 4 hasta el 8 de febrero del 2019, se emitió un maratón donde se retransmitió de las temporadas 9 hasta la 15, por su vigésimo aniversario en el canal de Discovery Kids. El doblaje de la serie El doblaje de la serie empezó rodarse entre 1996 o 1997 en Candiani Dubbing Studios (Anteriormente llamado TVM Candiani) en D.F México para el canal ZAZ, en ese canal solo se doblaron las primeras 5 temporadas de la serie (85 episodios), más el especial La Navidad perfecta de Arturo, se dejó de doblar por un tiempo debido a falta de interés del único cliente en transmitir la serie en un inicio (MVS). El 1 de Febrero de 1999, la serie llega al canal de cable Discovery Kids: Latinoamérica, emitiendo las 5 temporadas durante 1999 y 2002, en el año 2002, se tuvo que hacer un recasting para la temporada 6 que se estrenó en ese año, convirtiéndolo en un doblaje alternativo para ese canal, la serie sufrió grandes cambios en su doblaje desde su inicio. En 2004, Socorro de la Campa dejaría de tomar su papel de Jane Read por razones desconocidas, probablemente por decisiones de la empresa que manejaba la serie o decisión propia de la actriz, por lo que se le cede el papel a Diana Pérez a partir de 2005. En el año 2006, Diego Ángeles madura vocalmente su voz y ya no podría interpretar a Arturo Timoteo, por lo que fue reemplazado por José Antonio Toledano. Después en el año 2007 la serie sufrió grandes cambios de voces después de la película Arturo pierde a Pal. Como por ejemplo, Gabriel Gama renunció a Candiani Dubbing Studios, por lo que deja a su personaje Buster a manos de Luis Daniel Ramírez. Luego en 2008, María Fernanda Morales deja su personaje de Muffy Cortocircuito por decisión propia, terminando a manos de Gaby Ugarte. También en ese año, lamentablemente Alejandro Illescas dejaría de doblar al personaje de David Read, debido a su deceso el 17 de enero del 2008, al principio se le pensaba reemplazarlo por Gerardo Reyero, pero al final se terminó cediéndole el papel a Óscar Gómez hasta la temporada 15. En 2009, hubo otro deceso que fue la de Liza Willert quien daba la segunda voz a la abuela Thora. Posteriormente fue reemplazada por Ángeles Bravo. En 2010, Jessica Ángeles y Alejandro Orozco dejan de doblar a sus personajes Francesca Frensky y George, debido a la madurez vocal de sus voces (En el caso de Jessica Ángeles, ya le estaba pasando eso desde 2008, sin embargo tenía otros trabajos que hacer), por lo que terminaron siendo reemplazados por Monserrat Mendoza y Emilio Treviño. En 2012, José Antonio Toledano estaba madurando su voz vocal y ya no estaba interesado en seguir doblando al protagonista por la serie Hora de aventura donde dobla a Finn, por lo tanto su papel pasa a ser doblado por Fernando Calderón para las siguientes 2 temporadas. También en ese año, Gaby Ugarte empieza a radicar en Francia para la firma de artes visuales "PLASTICINE Architectural & Urban Visualization", por lo que su papel de Muffy Cortocircuito, terminó siendo manejada por Mariana Toledo. En el año 2015 ocurren más cambios en la serie. Fernando Calderón se retira de la serie en la temporada 18 debido a que su voz estaba madurando, por lo que el papel de Arturo Timoteo pasa a ser doblado por Matías Quitana Ortiz. También, al finalizar la temporada, Roberto Mendiola deja el personaje "Maestro Rata Quemada" después de 16/17 años de haberlo doblado, por decisión propia del actor que según el, "ya se había aburrido de haberlo doblado por muchos años por mucho tiempo" después de haberlo doblado por última vez en "Refugio para la tormenta", por lo que el personaje pasa a ser doblado por Alberto Bernal a partir de la temporada siguiente. Recientemente, en la temporada 20 Ángel García deja el personaje de "Bud Compson", probablemente por madurez de voz del actor, por lo que el papel del personaje termina a manos de Tenyo Vargas. También Ángeles Bravo, la segunda voz de la abuela Thora se retira de la serie en la temporada 21, así también de todo el mundo del doblaje por su estado de salud, para así, su lamentable deceso el 18 de diciembre del 2018. El papel se le terminó dando a Magda Giner (Quien ya había doblado a la Bebé Kate en la temporada 12). En la temporada 22, van a suceder mas cambios, primero Mariana Toledo se retirará de la serie, por lo que dejará su papel de Muffy Cortocircuito a Patricia Acevedo. También Mario Castañeda dejará su papel de Timmy Melo, por que en palabras de el, "Su voz ya la siente muy gastada" después de 10 temporadas y años de haberlo doblado. Emilio Treviño y Herman López dejarán sus papeles de Jorge Nordgen y Oliver Frensky. Por madurez de voz y vejez respectivamente. Reparto Personajes principales Personajes secundarios o recurrentes Voces Adicionales 1ª - 5ª temporada *Mildred Barrera 6ª - 10ª temporada 11ª - 15ª temporada 16ª temporada - Presente Muestras multimedia Arthur - El Diario Perdido De Sue Ellen|Muestra del doblaje 2ª. temporada. Arturo - Conozcan a Binky|Muestra del doblaje 3ª. temporada. Comerciales Bumpers con Doki (2005-2009) 10 años pasándola asombroso Comerciales Kinder Sorpresa (2003-presente) Letra 1ª - 5ª temporada Cada vez que paseas por ahí Con que platiques notarás Que algo nuevo aprenderás Y digo ¡HEY! ¡HEY! Que precioso es el día de hoy Para jugar y aprender Y juntos ser muy felices Escucha a tu corazón Pon mucha atención Este es el ritmo De la gran ciudad Tu ya lo verás Y escucharás a el mundo, mejoraremos. Unidos lo haremos Te daré un consejo Desde mi corazón Ten fe ¡TEN FE! ¡TEN FE! ¡Y todo lo vaaa! Y digo ¡HEY! ¡HEY! Que precioso es el día de hoy Para jugar y aprender Y juntos ser muy felices ¡HEY! Que precioso es el día de hoy (x2) 6ª - 10ª temporada Mientras tu, caminas en la ciudad Tus amigos van a pensar Que te viste muy bien hoy Y digo ¡HEY! ¡HEY! Que maravilloso el día hoy Para aprender y a divertirse Y aprender a socializarnos Escucha bien tu corazón Presta atención Escucha su ritmo El ritmo de la ciudad Abre tus ojos Escucha con las orejas, unirnos y mejorar. Juntos todo es posible Te daré un consejo Que viene de mi corazón Cree en a ti mismo ¡Y todo terminará bien! Y digo ¡HEY! ¡HEY! Que maravilloso el día hoy Para aprender y a divertirse Y aprender a socializarnos ¡HEY! Que maravilloso el día hoy (x2) *Cantado por: Mario Castañeda 10ª temporada - Presente Mientras tu, paseas en la ciudad Todos te van a ver Y pensaran muy bien de ti Y eso ¡HEY! ¡HEY! Que hoy es un día muy genial Para aprender algo nuevo Y aprender a convivir Escucha a tu corazón Escuchalo bien A que te recuerda A la ciudad Ve con tus ojos Escucha bien, podemos juntarnos todos y mejorar este mundo. Aquí un consejo Viene de mi corazón Tente confianza ¡Y todo saldrá bien! Y eso ¡HEY! ¡HEY! Que hoy es un día muy genial Para aprender algo nuevo Y aprender a convivir ¡HEY! Que hoy es un día muy genial (x2) *Cantado por: Arturo Mercado Jr. Notas *A varios personajes les fue cambiado el nombre en el doblaje al español. Estos fueron Buster (cuyo nombre se tradujo cómo Bustello), Francine (que pasó a llamarse Francesca), la hermana bebé de Arturo, Kate (que pasó a llamarse Katy, aunque para las temporadas posteriores desde la 5 recuperó su nombre original), Sue Ellen (que pasó a llamarse Susie, aunque también luego recuperó su nombre original) y los gemelos Timmy y Tommy Tibble, que pasaron a llamarse Los gemelos Melo (en su primera aparición los nombres se tradujeron a Paco y Pepe, pero después se usaron los nombres originales pero con el apellido traducido). **En el caso de los gemlos Timmy y Tommy Tibble, a partir de la sexta temporada empezaron usar el nombre y apellido traducido al mismo tiempo. *El apellido de Muffy (Crosswire) fue inicialmente traducido cómo Chusgoitia y después cómo Cortocircuito. *Cuándo la serie se transmitió por el canal ZAZ, en canales de TV abierta y actualmente en Netflix, el nombre de la serie asi cómo los títulos de los episodios aparecen escritos en español, pero en su transmisión por Discovery Kids (Hasta la fecha), Cartoon Network y Boomerang se dejaron en inglés. * En la 3ra temporada, a algunos personajes menores les cambian las voces. Por ejemplo, en el episodio Francesca y el felino,el Sr. Frensky fue doblado por Ricardo Mendoza.Y en Arturo y D.W. hacen el aseo, fue doblado por Hermán López. **Eso pasó posteriormente con otros personajes en temporadas posteriores. *El quinto episodio de la primera temporada: El negocio perruno de Arturo/D.W. la imitadora, tiene un tema de entrada con letra e intérprete diferente al usado en el resto de la serie, el cual tiene una traducción más apegada a la original en inglés. Se desconoce porque se dejó dicho tema sólo para ese episodio. *El personaje de la serie que mas cambios de actores sufrió fue "Arturo Timoteo", debido a que sus actores eran niños, tuvo un total de 6 cambios de actores, 5 hablando y una cantando. **La voz de José Antonio Toledano como el personaje, fue el actor mas duradero en la serie. Doblándolo en un total de 10 temporadas. *D.W. a pesar de que en el doblaje original tuvo 8 cambios de voces (Porque todos eran varones), sorprendentemente en el doblaje latino hasta el momento es la única personaje principal de la serie en mantener su voz, doblada por Rossy Aguirre, desde sus inicios en todas las temporadas. **Algo parecido pasa con Fern Walters y Nadine Flumberghast que son las únicas personajes secundarias que siguen teniendo su actriz de doblaje desde su primera aparición, ambas dobladas por Circe Luna. **Ladonna Compson siendo doblada por Ixchel León no cuenta, ya que aparece desde la temporada 16. *Desde la temporada 15 en los créditos de la serie se escucha la voz de off que dice, "Doblaje por Candiani Dubbing Studios". **También raramente, desde la temporada 19 (Algunos episodios) se muestran los créditos al portugués brasileño, cosa que nunca pasó con las demás series de Discovery Kids. *En las primeras once temporadas, los sonidos de Kate Timoteo no eran dobladas, dejándolos en su audio original, a partir de la doceava temporada se empezaron a doblar estos sonidos. **Magda Giner dobló a Kate en la temporada 12 solamente. Sin embargo, fueron muchos los fans se quejaron de su "horrenda voz", por lo que a partir de la temporada 13 fue reemplazada por Maggie Vera, dándole una voz mas infantil y menos ronca. ***Sin embargo, volvió en la temporada 21 esta vez doblando a "La abuela Thora". *En el quinto episodio de la decimoquinta temporada "To Eat or Not to Eat", hay un error de traducción en el título, lo cual lo tradujeron como "Comes o no comes", la cual esta mal escrito el verbo, ya que en inglés esta en infinitivo y no en regular. *Mario Castañeda dobla a Timmy Tibble haciendo un tono idéntico a Ñoño en la serie animada del Chavo. *La temporada 7 fue el debut de Anabel Venegas en el doblaje mexicano. *Aunque José Antonio Toledano dejó de doblar al protagonista en 2012, 7 años después lo retomó en una parodia de Cyber Celular. *En el episodio "El reporte de Buster", un diálogo de Arturo no fue doblado por José Antonio Toledano, sino por un actor hasta la fecha desconocido, fue confirmado por el mismo actor en Twitter el 15 de septiembre del 2016. *En varios DVD's de la serie en doblaje latino, se muestran el doblaje acreditado al español latino. Agradecimientos *A Sergio Castillo por brindar los datos del estudio y dirección de doblaje de las primeras 5 temporadas. Transmisión Véase también * Los viajes de Bustello *Anexo:1° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:2° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:3° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:4° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:5° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:6° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:7° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:8° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:9° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:10° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:11° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:12° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:13° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:14° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:15° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:16° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:17° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:18° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:19° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:20° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:21° temporada de Arturo *Anexo:22° temporada de Arturo Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de YTV Categoría:Series de PBS Categoría:Series de PBS Kids Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series ganadoras al Emmy Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Series transmitidas por ZAZ Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Series transmitidas por Once TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Señal Colombia Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tacho Pistacho Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imagen Televisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teleamazonas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Jesus Valdes Aran